Show me Love
by Mouka
Summary: Una noche, Hiroto, pasado de copas, le coqueteo a Kazemaru; esa noche, Kazemaru, dolido, se dejo llevar: ambos terminaron en la cama. A la mañana siguiente, Hiroto se sentía terriblemente culpable y buscaba disculparse; a la mañana siguiente, Kazemaru buscaba enormemente evitarlo a toda costa.


_Hola de nuevo, Mundo Fanfiction, heme aquí con un trabajo inspirado de la nada que no me pude evitar hacer. Espero les guste. Y les deseo un muy buen comienzo de año a todos n.n espero sigamos leyéndonos pronto._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece._

* * *

 **Show me Love**

 _By Madoka_

Y a la mañana siguiente, me desperté con la peor resaca del mundo, el estómago ardiente suplicando por un antiácido y la conciencia sucia, terriblemente sucia.

Al parecer, había cometido uno de los peores errores que un alcohólico sin experiencia puede concebir; acostarse con un desconocido. Aunque en este caso, no fue exactamente un desconocido con quien compartí la cama, una extraña cama que no tengo idea de quien sea, pero ahí me desperté; sino un amigo, un compañero de instituto.

Ya me podía sentir doblemente mal.

¿De qué manera miras a alguien después de haberlo visto en tal situación como la de anoche?

No podía simplemente llegar como si nada a la parada de autobuses, que convenientemente compartimos, y saludarlo fingiendo que la vida es bella y no ha pasado nada. Porque por desgracia lo recuerdo todo, completamente.

A veces desearía ser de aquellos alcohólicos que no pueden recordar lo sucedido en su desvelo de copas, que lo borra de su mente como si le hubiesen dado un golpe en la cabeza que le mato un tercio de neuronas. Pero no, yo me acuerdo de todos y cada uno de los detalles, y no me gustaría ser minucioso ni especifico, aunque se de antemano, que nadie podría resistirse a los encantos de Kazemaru.

Sí, porque con quien termine teniendo relaciones fue con Kazemaru.

Llegue a la parada de autobuses quince minutos antes de mi horario habitual, no me sentía bien, pero me había levantado temprano, me había arreglado como pude, y me había plantado ahí pensando en algún buen argumento con el que daría inicio mi disculpa. Porque me disculparía, yo fui el tonto borracho que le coqueteo de primera instancia.

Allí, en la barra del club, me le acerque al verlo solitario, le invite un Martini y acepto. Admito que se veía un poco más cabizbajo de lo normal, pero poca cosa me importo, ya me encontraba más para acá que para allá en esos instantes. Le dije que se miraba bien, y note su expresión confusa ante mis palabras, pero volvió a no interesarme. Después continúe; lo alague, le eche flores a morir, ya estaba súper perdido en aquellos momentos; creo que llevaba siete si no es que ocho martinis encima. Acortaba mi distancia cada vez, y a pesar de que él se mantenía algo al margen, al final me siguió el juego y me toqueteo los brazos.

Bueno, ahí ya no fue tanta mi culpa, él quiso, al parecer, jugar. Y sí que jugamos, puedo decir, jugamos mucho en esa cama con sabanas de seda y olor a perfume barato.

Y ahora es que me sentía mal, terriblemente culpable y avergonzado. Seguía sin saber con qué cara lo voltearía a ver. ¿Y si lo evitaba, no sería considerado como cobardía? No, debía, en mi conciencia y crianza, disculparme ante tal agravio y atrevimiento cometido, aunque fuera relativamente culpa de ambos.

Parado al lado del alto de la calle, fue que me empezó a dar frio. Se había soltado repentinamente una ventisca helada que me hizo temblar, el invierno se acercaba y yo muy campante sin sudadera. Habría vuelto a casa, aún faltaba mucho para que el transporte escolar apareciera, pero no lo hice porque fue ese justo instante que mire a Kazemaru aproximarse. Caminando tranquilamente con su andar delicado y la mirada perdida al suelo.

Me tense instintivamente y desvié la vista a otro lado, pasando saliva con dificultad. Me puse nervioso, las manos me comenzaron a sudar y no supe qué hacer.

¿Qué decía, decía algo, qué hacía, hacia algo? ¡No lo sabía!

Lo mire de reojo, había sacado su móvil y jugueteaba en él sin mayor apuro, como si nada pasara y la vida siguiera tan normal como siempre. ¡Pero nada era normal!

Yo aquí matándome por saber qué hacer y él relajado jugando Candy Crush.

La cabeza me empezó a doler y pensé en que ojala me explotaran mis tres tercios de neuronas, para así olvidarme de todo este disparate.

Kazemaru no se inmuta, solo se para ahí a teclear su teléfono. Yo hecho un manojo de nervios. Entonces me dije que si iba a solucionar las cosas, no sé exactamente qué cosas, seria yo quien diera el primer paso y hablara. Odio el silencio.

-K-Kaze…maru- tartamudee, no pude evitarlo -. Creo…- no, corrígete, debes demostrar seguridad -. No, Kazemaru; debemos hablar.

-No.

-¿Qué?

-No, calla, no hay nada de qué hablar- y nos quedamos en silencio. Yo callado, él sin perturbaciones, viendo el celular.

-Hey…- fruncí el ceño, no me había gustado para nada su tono ni la forma en la que hablo; yo tratando de disculparme y solucionar las cosas, y él tan amargo y despectivo -. Kazemaru, tú y yo necesitamos aclarar un par de cosas.

-No, ya te dije que te callaras, no hay nada de qué hablar- me contesto inmediatamente, aun sin moverse.

-Si, por supuesto que las hay. Lo que sucedió anoche es algo muy serio, y no me gustaría estar de este modo contigo, ¿sabes? Debemos discutir ciertas cosas- en cuanto pronuncie la palabra "discutir" observe como al fin reaccionaba y me encaraba de frente, penetrándome con su profunda mirada; pero yo ya no me dejaría intimidar, estaba decidido a ser escuchado y a pedir perdón -. Lo que paso ha sido un tremendo error del cual me siento horriblemente culpable, ha sido mi responsabilidad y me hare cargo en tomarla como se debe. En serio no sé cómo ni por qué paso, pero de verdad lo…

-Basta Hiroto, te he dicho que no quiero hablar, cállate de una vez.

-Kazemaru, yo trato de…

-Pues no trates, así déjalo, ya paso, olvídalo- y lo intentaba, pero no podía. Torcí la mueca, me angustio su tono y la imprecisa expresión; podía percibir congoja mezclada con frustración en ella, y eso era nuevo.

Guardamos silencio repetidamente, viéndonos directo, cuando advertimos al autobús aproximarse.

-No volveremos a tocar el tema otra vez, es mejor que se quede así- comenzó diciendo, aligerando el tono y bajando la cabeza -. Te lo repito, Hiroto, olvídalo- el autobús se estaciono y abrió sus puertas, yo me desconcerté, sin entenderlo -. Es mejor que no nos vean hablar- finalizo y subió los escalones.

Cuando aborde el transporte, lo mire sentarse hasta el fondo, en un asiento vacío. Saco sus audífonos y se los coloco recargando la cabeza en la ventanilla.

Volví a torcer la mueca. Aquellas palabras me habían dejado intrigado y algo incómodo. Pero preferí tragármelas con mi conciencia; me senté en el lugar más próximo, frente a Midorikawa, que de inmediato se levantó y asomo su cabeza verde por el respaldo.

-Hey Hiroto, te mire hablando con Kazemaru, ¿de qué tanto chachareabas con ese poser?- y no me pude resistir a ver disimuladamente sus mechones azules caerle por los hombros como cascadas, sus enormes ojos avellanados y ese perfil tan delineado que tiene.

Y el corazón me empezó a latir fuertemente, y recordé la noche anterior. Baje la cabeza, ignorándolo todo.

-De nada, nada en especial- le dije sin pensar, con la voz ausente.

-Menos mal, mira que hablar con gente como él…- y dio inicio a su discurso, uno que regularmente me da cada mañana que me ve con él al subir al autobús.

No le preste atención, en lo único que podía pensar, lo único que mi mente podía procesar en ese momento, eran las muecas de Kazemaru, y su tono, su terrible tono.

Kazemaru y yo compartimos la mayoría de las clases, pero eso no significa que debamos compartí así mismo las palabras. Solo nos damos los buenos días en la mañana y nos despedimos por las tardes luego de que el autobús nos deja, y cada quien toma por su lado, nada más. Pero creo que ahora ese "nada más" dejara de bastar, puesto que ya no volveremos hablar, según lo que me dijo.

Y no es que me importe si me ven hablar con él o no; ambos formamos parte de grupos sociales muy cerrados y separados entre sí, por ello no es muy común ni bien visto que crucemos palabras. Y no me había molestado para nada lo que mis amigos me dijeran, las indirectas y las burlas, porque yo siempre he considerado a Kazemaru como un buen amigo y compañero, y nuestra relación de "amistad" funcionaba hasta cierto modo correctamente; hasta ahora que las ha "cortado" prácticamente conmigo por indefinido lapso de tiempo.

No podía dejar de pensar en ello, en que ya no hablaríamos, a pesar de que nuestras conversaciones por lo general eran triviales y solo saludos, extrañaría eso; su tono sin sentimientos pero divertidamente sarcástico, muy distinto al de esta mañana, cuando me dijo que me olvidara de todo lo sucedido.

En clase de gimnasia me encontraba ausente, como el resto del día en la mayoría de las horas; miraba de reojo la espalda de Kazemaru unos asientos más enfrente, y recordaba la noche anterior. Me daba mucha pena, pero no podía solo borrar aquel instante.

Aun quería disculparme, decirle cuanto lo lamentaba, pero él no me permitía acercarme, ni siquiera pasar por el mismo sitio, me sacaba la vuelta por completo.

Y en gimnasia lo halle solitario en las gradas, perfecto para abordarlo con el tema y acabarlo rápidamente, terminar con esta sátira, pero Midorikawa me arrojo el balón y me grito desde la otra esquina que era mi turno de sacar; jugábamos voleibol.

Suspire pesado, todavía ligeramente ensimismado en mis pensamientos, y saque con todas mis fuerzas.

-Eh, Hiroto, ¿Dónde te perdiste anoche?- la improvisada cuestión de Nagumo me sobresalto una milésima de segundo que pude disimular perfectamente, mientras me vestía en los casilleros -. Te estuvimos buscando pero ni tus luces, ¿te fuiste con alguien?

-Ah… pues, no, solo me… enfade y volví a casa caminando.

-¿En serio? Bah, que descaro de tu parte; ¡al menos nos hubieras avisado!

-Sí, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Nos la pasamos muy bien- secundo Midorikawa al tiempo que se ponía los pantalones.

-Esos martinis estaban impresionantes, ¿a qué si, Suzuno?- el aludido solo asintió ligeramente, él estaba mucho más perdido que yo -. A ver cuando la repetimos- y siguieron hablando de lo estupendo que fue la noche anterior, cuando decidimos los cuatro salir a divertirnos, en aquel club nuevo, prestigioso y solo para socios; nos colamos de milagro.

Advertí de inmediato que Kazemaru estaba en las regaderas, muy cercano a nosotros, supuse que debió escuchar, porque prefirió dar la vuelta entera a los casilleros para evitar topárseme, y pude ver su rostro fugazmente, sus ojos caídos.

Entonces me dije que debía ser más discreto y menos directo, si quería tomarlo desprevenido.

A la hora del almuerzo lo logre. Me senté de lleno frente a él en su mesa; Kazemaru habituaba comer solo. Supe de inmediato que lo había pescado, su cara me lo demostró al verlo tan desconcertado como yo de nervioso, mientras engullía su sándwich de mortadela.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto algo descolocado, sin poder creer aun lo rápido del momento, lo veloz que había sido para llegar ahí de la nada.

-Quiero hablar- ablande lo más posible mi tono para que no sonase ni abrupto ni amenazador, pero sabía que eso no pasaría, estaba demasiado nervioso, se me trababa la lengua -. Vamos, Kazemaru, quiero disculparme.

Kazemaru se quedó en silencio, parpadeando un par de veces sin acabarlo de entender, "¿Y no puedes decir solo "lo siento" e irte?", seguro lo pensó. Y aunque yo también lo había pensado, deseaba enormemente rendirle perdón de verdad, no uno seco y amargo, obligado, yo quería lamentárselo estilo telenovela; reparando en todo lo hecho.

Kazemaru continuo sin decir nada, y supuse que debía interpretarlo como una afirmativa, y pase a hablar. Pero al verlo tragar por fin su pedazo de sándwich, tomar su charola y ponerse de pie, sabía perfectamente que no me estaba dando permiso de nada.

-¡Espera!- le dije estirando el brazo para alcanzarlo, pero Kazemaru era rápido, se me escabullo en un santiamén.

-¡He, Hiroto!- escuche justo en ese momento tras de mí. Me di la vuelta enseguida, sin dejar de perseguir la espalda de Kazemaru con la mirada, alejándose por la puerta -. ¡Hiroto!- gritaron, y antes siquiera de poder reaccionar, ya estaba tendido en el suelo con el ojo morado.

La enfermera Amira me dio un par de analgésicos y me restregó el rostro con una toalla llena de hielos. Pensé en que solo llegaría a casa, tomaría la bolsa de guisantes del congelador y me tumbaría en el sofá a ver algún maratón de videos musicales.

Pero por alguna extraña razón, preferí tomar el camino largo. A pie.

Saginuma pega duro, su puño de acero fue como sentir la embestida de un par de elefantes sobre mí; terrible.

Me detuve frente al campo de soccer y me senté en las escaleras. Que día tan pesado, pensé, yo solo trataba de disculparme, aun me sentía mal por lo pasado, deseaba pedir perdón y que todo se arreglara. Pero ya nada podía solucionarse así. Es pasado, me dije, olvídalo.

No podía, solo no podía olvidarlo, porque Kazemaru era mi amigo, y ya no lo sería más por esa estupidez que no tengo idea por qué paso.

Kazemaru tiene reputación, una muy poco banal para el gusto de cualquiera. Entrados al segundo año de preparatoria, fue que se declaró abiertamente homosexual y empezó a salir con chicos sin pena, muchos chicos, según tengo entendido.

De ahí se soltaron varios rumores, y poco a poco, el vivaz chico atleta, dejo de lado su sonrisa, sustituyendo su brillante expresión por un sombrío rostro sin emociones. Kazemaru no era el mismo, siempre parecía triste y distante. Los rumores pararon cuando se dio a conocer que salía con Endou, el capitán del equipo de futbol, pero ni eso pareció alegrarle lo suficiente para dejar de llorar en la parada del autobús.

Cada mañana y cada tarde, lo escuchaba sollozar silencioso, arreglarse el uniforme y limpiarse la cara fingiendo que nada malo pasaba, con su semblante duro y apacible.

Me dolía, de cierto modo, no poder preguntarle, no poder hacer algo por él. Se alejaba, no dejaba que nadie se le acercara salvo Endou y sus amigos. Ahora con esto, sabía que mis posibilidades de algo habían sido de una a nulas.

-Es un chico solitario y triste- me dijo Suzuno un día que lo vimos esperando el autobús de vuelta a casa. Solo, entre la multitud, se notaba su incomodidad, se podía ver como los otros se burlaban o simplemente ignoraban brutales. Y me dio pena, y me dije que haría algo.

Pero hasta el momento, no había podido hacer nada. Al contrario; lo había arruinado.

-¿Amira y sus bolsas de hielo?- escuche a mi lado, esa voz era inconfundible, y me quede atónito al voltear y encontrarme a Kazemaru, increíblemente; sonriendo. No supe qué responder, así que baje la mirada, girándome al frente -. ¿Ya ves por qué no pueden verte hablar conmigo?- dijo, al tiempo que se sentaba, y de nuevo, su voz me pareció tan familiar pero tan desconocida, que pensé un instante en que estaba alucinando; pero no era así. De reojo, a pesar del dolor, pude ver la sonrisa cálida de Kazemaru, una que no había visto en muchísimo tiempo, me hablaba amablemente, y sus ojos, sus enormes ojos destellaban.

-Pudiste habérmelo dicho antes- bromee, pero aquella broma salió con pena, fue vergonzosa.

-Si, tal vez- contesto simple, y miramos al frente.

La escena me parecía tan surreal, que pensé en que cualquier cosa que dijera arruinaría el momento, así que me quede callado, viendo mi aliento congelado salir de mi boca. Kazemaru suspiro finalmente después de un rato.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte por costumbre.

-Nada, solo pensé en que este es buen momento para hablar, ¿no te parece?- y sonrió dulcemente.

-Ah…- no supe que más decir, parecía un tonto; tanto que lo estuve buscando, y ahora que podía hablar con tranquilidad y cierta normalidad, me quedaba en silencio como idiota. Ya podría recriminármelo más tarde -. Si…

El sol se ponía, oscurecía con rapidez y el frio aumentaba.

Y aunque en un principio sabía todas las que diría, esta vez mi boca se quedaba sin palabras. Estaba mudo, y veía aun a Kazemaru frente a mí en el club, y sobre mí en la cama. Era engorroso, no debía pensar de ese modo, me dije. Pero nada más.

-Mamoru rompió conmigo ayer- soltó de pronto, parecía más para él mismo, pero cuando voltee sorprendido a verlo, no le importó. Su sonrisa se había marchado, ahora veía el suelo, deprimente -. Dijo que no estaba listo para una relación seria, aunque me quisiera, dijo que necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo todo, ya sabes; futbol- Kazemaru trato de sonreír, pero solo logro una mueca melancólica, de sus ojos corrieron las lágrimas -. Mamoru siempre será un niño con su balón- sollozo, inútilmente enjugándose las lágrimas con la chaqueta -. No puede protegerme todo el tiempo…

-Kazemaru- trate de decir o hacer algo, pero no podía, me había quedado paralizado viéndolo; su rostro tan resplandeciente a pesar del llanto, Kazemaru era el mismo sol en persona; radiante, hermoso. Tuve deseos de abrazarlo, consolarlo sobre mi hombro, después evoque el único recuerdo menos perverso que tenia de la noche anterior, y quise con todas mis fuerzas ayudarlo, protegerlo, cuidar de esa maravillosa faceta que tiene, sus pasos, su andar.

-Por eso Saginuma te ha golpeado al verte conmigo, seguro pensó que me buscabas para otra cosa. Código de porteros, supongo- trato de reír, pero de su boca solo salió un dolido gemido, provocando así mas llanto de su parte.

Entonces Kazemaru jamás se había recuperado, Kazemaru sufría todos los días, Kazemaru era la diversión de todos. Sentí rabia por un instante, por ese pensamiento, por aquel descubrimiento que había estado frente a mí prácticamente todo el tiempo. Ahora si podía sentirme como un verdadero imbécil.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato; yo sin saber qué decir todavía, perdiéndome en su perfil, en sus facciones, en su sedoso cabello, sintiéndome impotente y mareado, furioso. Kazemaru ya se había calmado un poco, se sorbía la nariz, había dejado de lagrimear, pero ya no quedaba nada de la sonrisa con la que había aparecido.

-Muéstrame, amor- dijo, tratando de sonreír entre sus nostálgicos recuerdos.

-¿Qué?- lo sé, fue lo más estúpido que se me pudo ocurrir decir. Kazemaru sonrió verdaderamente, con tristeza a su pesar.

-Me lo decía Mamoru durante los entrenamientos, "anda, muéstrame, amor, muéstrame tu tiro a puerta"- y se rio, una ligera risilla se escapó de entre sus labios, y yo aún perdido en sus ojos -. Sé que no es lo más romántico que se le pueda decir a alguien, pero él es así; un niño con su balón. Me parecía la cosa más cursi de todas cada que jugábamos y llegaba a tirar.

-Como la canción- recordé, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-¡Exacto, como la canción!- nos miramos -. El video fácilmente puede resumir lo que fue mi situación amorosa con Mamoru- y sonreímos.

Reímos un poco y volvimos a quedarnos en silencio. Luego Kazemaru, aun con su gesto afable, me dijo que lo sucedido anoche ya había pasado, y que por el bien de ambos lo olvidáramos. Si, era imposible, lo sabíamos, pero era mejor dejarlo por la paz. Me disculpe, por supuesto, no exactamente como quería, mis palabras salían torpes de mi boca, ocasionando que Kazemaru se riera un par de veces más; me dijo que estaba bien, que aceptaba mis disculpas y así lo dejamos.

Se estaba haciendo tarde, y le pregunte si no quería que lo acompañara a casa; negó con la cabeza, manteniendo su encantadora sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Posteriormente, me beso fugaz en la boca, antes de marcharse por el camino corto.

Levante la mano para despedirlo, pero no volvió la cabeza.

Y evoque nuevamente ese recuerdo, tratando de que mi mente lo relacionara con aquel agradable contacto, con sus tiernos labios sobre los míos.

Aquella noche, mientras me deshacía de la ropa de Kazemaru en la cama, se aferró fuertemente a mi cuello, besándome con cariño, susurraba entre lágrimas.

-Quiéreme, quiéreme, quiéreme…

Porque lo único que deseaba Kazemaru, era que lo quisieran, que lo quisieran como es él.


End file.
